Feeling Blue
by AstonishingMe
Summary: The Beast has developed feelings for the deadliest man on earth, the Wolverine. Will this jeopardise their friendship, or lead to something more?  SLASH LOGAN/HANK
1. Chapter 1

Hank walked down the long corridor to the Lab. It was about three in the morning, and everyone else was asleep. Hank had been in the danger room since about eleven. There had been an outbreak of chicken pox in the mansion the past week, and he and Jean had been in charge of medicines and caring for the sick students and staff. During this time there was no real chance for him to get any exercise, and it hit him hard. Finally finding an evening to himself, and hyped up on about seven coffees, he was far from tired, and figured that the danger room was the best way to kill energy. He had gone into the tower and set it to random mode. This way it was more spontaneous, like a real mission. Upon entering, he heard a growl come from behind him. It was a deep rugged growl that surged through his body like wildfire. He had been hoping for this simulation. He turned to see a droid version of the Wolverine running at him. Hank had grown attached to Logan in the past few months, and eventually gained a crush. This simulation was almost like a game of tag more than a life/death situation. He had used this one many times, because he knew he could never have Logan for real, but he could easily strip off the droids clothes and watch him run around in shreds of fabric. He knew that it was nowhere near what it would really be like, but he did it anyways. The Wolverine shot his claws out and took the first fatal swing towards Hank's head, but he ducked just in time. From the ground, he could see what would be Logan's package. It was larger than most, and he wouldn't really believe it if he hadn't always been looking at the real one. He felt his cock start to stiffen in the anticipation. The droid was very similar to how Logan actually looked. It had to be, the professor wanted it to be as real as he could make it.

Hank looked up towards the Wolverines face. It desperately needed to be shaved and the eyes were dark green with a tinge of brown around the pupils, just like Logan's, although these were mad eyes. They were out to kill. They were making Hank mad too. Mad that he couldn't look into them and see love back. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a pair of claws coming down towards his head. Snapping out of his obsession with the man, he kicked his massive foot at the droid and it flew back towards the generator box. It hit hard, and the simulation flickered for a second before starting to die down. Hank quickly ran up to the tower and began the simulation again.

Later, after no luck losing any energy and a pair of blue balls, he began to head to the lab. He needed to grab his glasses, which he had left in there after saying goodnight to Jean. Then he would go up to his room and probably read himself to sleep. He could smell something in the air. Something he knew, but was too occupied with his own thoughts to realize what it really was. It was kind of a vanilla orange smell, but overpowered by the musk of cigar smoke. The hall was quiet, and only the sound of his large feet hitting the ground was audible. Not even a creak of the floor. It was almost serene, but Hank was too preoccupied to notice. His mind was on Logan. How his body looked in the leather jumpsuit, and how much he would like to take off that leather jumpsuit and see what's inside. He finally reached the door, and put his hand in his coat pocket to find the key. His mind was still on Logan, and he was sporting a raging hard on, but he knew he was alone, and he was the only one with a key, so there would be no surprises in the lab. While he searched, he began to imagine Logan shirtless. He had seen it before, so it wasn't hard. How chiselled his abs and pecs were, and the layer of dark brown hair sprinkled all over his upper body. His thick muscular arms and large hands. His distinct smell, that was like catnip to him. Kind of a vanilla orange smell, but overpowered by the musk of cigar smoke. Wait... Hank took a deep breath through his nose. It was Logan's smell. The deep must with the sweet undertones that he loved so much, and it was getting stronger as he stood there. His cock was rock solid, and due to its enormous size, he had to make it face upwards. His warm fur brushing against the thirteen inch monster wasn't helping the situation any. All he was thinking of was Logan, and when he finally located his keys it was almost a relief. His cock was beginning to hurt from being so hard, and he figured if he got out of the hall, it would smell like the lab and bring him back to earth. He put the key in the slot and turned.

The door opened wide. Hank stepped inside and was washed over with the overpowering smell of Logan. He tried to look into the darkness, but his night vision was a little slow in his growing age. He reached for the light switch, and had trouble finding it. Eventually, he located it and turned it on. Although blurry he knew what he was seeing. Logan was sitting on the table in the middle of the room, no shirt on. Logan stood up from the table and walked over to Hank, who was trying to cover himself. Hank rarely ever wore shirts. The lab coat and his jeans were comfortable, but when your erect penis reaches almost to your sternum, you're kinda screwed. Hank put his hand over the head, and felt a stream of precum running down it. He must have been so red in the face, but he couldn't help it. As Logan got closer, he lifted his hand. He was holding Hank's glasses. "Thought you'd like to see a little more" he said. The gruff voice flowed over Hank and he felt another stream of pre squirt out and run down his cock and hand, still trying to conceal it. Seeing that Hank wasn't gunna budge Logan reached up and placed the glasses on Hank's face. Hank could see clearly, but his mind was a jumble. Logan kept his hands on the sides of Hank's face and just stared into the beast's eyes. Hanks legs felt weak as the eyes he had longed to see into for so long were staring into his. Logan's breath smelled of smoke, and his hands were warm on the sides of Hank's face. Slowly, Logan pulled Hank in towards him, and when they were about a centimetre away from each other, Logan pressed his lips against Hank's. Logan's face was prickly, and needed to be shaved, and the smell of smoke on his breath was immense, and Hank was in ecstasy. Finally after what seemed like forever, Logan put his arms around Hank and pulled their bodies to meet. The first thing Hank noticed was Logan's erection poking into his. He estimated between nine and ten inches. Logan pressed his lips firmly against Hank's, and opened his mouth. Hank responded with his tongue. Logan's mouth was warm and wet, and tasted like smoke. Logan, although much shorter than Hank, seemed to really be in charge. His hands made their way to Hank's hair and he began to pull. Hank moaned at the feeling, and he felt Logan shiver. The next place Logan's hands made their way to was Hank's cock. With their mouths still intertwined, Logan began to run his hands up and down the bottom of Hanks shaft. The feeling caught Hank by surprise, and he accidently bit down. Logan started to bleed.

"I'm s-s-sso sorry" Hank mumbled. Logan pushed Hank off him, and stepped back. Hank was sure he blew it. He looked away from Logan, expecting that he had killed the moment. The smell of smoke, cock and pheromones was everywhere. Hank looked back at Logan, expecting a punch in the gut, only to find a very dirty smile looking back at him. "You bit me pretty hard Hank" he started "and though I heal fast, I still bleed. Well, you got some in your mouth, didn't you?" Hank felt defeated. Now that he mentioned it, there was a definite taste of blood in his mouth.  
"Yes. I'm sorry."  
"Don't apologize. I've just gotta wash that taste out of your mouth now." With that, Logan reached for the zipper of his jeans and undid them slowly.

"Like what ya see?" he asked Hank, a hint of seduction in his voice. Hank could only nod, he was completely dumfounded by what he was seeing. Logan pulled his dark jeans down to the floor, exposing his hairy muscular legs, his grey boxers barely hiding the glory of the erection they were hiding and a stain of precum at its tip. Hank stared at the mammoth behind the thin fabric with longing in his eyes. Logan walked slowly and promiscuously up to Hank, and whispered in his ear "Hank, are you up?"  
"Obviously" Hank retorted, trying his best to stay calm.  
"Hank? Get up!" Logan said, a little louder.  
"Logan?" Hank was a little confused.  
"HANK!"

Hank opened his eyes, in his own bed. The light from the early morning sun was shining through his window illuminating the figure hovering over him. He reached for his glasses and put them on to see Logan, wearing a plaid shirt and his jean jacket. "Hank? Did you forget?"  
"Forget what?"  
"Early practice, bub. Get up, the professor sent me to get you." Logan's face lifted as he sniffed the air. "What were you dreaming about?"  
"Nothing at all"  
"Oh? Well, that nothing musta been pretty hot. I can smell ya from here." Hank lowered his hand to his crotch to find that he had ejaculated.  
"Oh. Yes, I suppose it was quite" he racked his brain for the right word "enjoyable."  
"Who was it? Do I know her?"  
"In a way, yes."  
"You gunna ask her out?"  
"That wouldn't be wise."  
"Ah well, I'm sure she's crazy for ya."  
"That's farfetched, but it would be nice."  
"Well, you should probably get up, they're starting without us." Logan turned to go. Hank closed his eyes and thought to himself.  
"Logan?"  
"Yeah Hank?" Hank thought again.  
"Never mind. I will see you downstairs." Hank watched as Logan left his room and headed down to the stairs. He sat up, and rubbed his eyes. Here was to another day of watching from afar, heartache and knowing he could never have Logan, no matter how much he wanted him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hank stood from his bed and walked to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, and then down at his pants. Sure enough there was a huge cum stain, and his penis was still coming down from its excitement. Logan was his best friend. How could he think such things of him? But if it was so bad, then why did it feel so good? He stripped of his pants and turned on the shower. The steam began to fill the small room quickly, and he could no longer see himself in the mirror for the steam. This was how he liked it. He stepped into the hot water, first not feeling it, until it made its way through his fur to his skin. It burned, but it helped him wake up faster, especially if he had a training session right away. He would need to be fully alert for the vigorous exercise, and for seeing Logan in that leather suit. He could feel his erection beginning to return, but there wasn't much he could do about that. Logan was indeed attractive, but there was something else about him. He almost seemed to, well... care about Hank. He was nice, and caring, and always had some new fun thing to try, or a fun place to go to. The thought of Logan gave him an erection, but actually being with him gave him butterflies in his stomach and his way with words left him completely, leaving him with short sentences and illogical answers to questions. He hadn't told anyone of this before but Rogue. Anna had become his best female friend over the years, and he trusted her with everything. She knew all of his secrets, and that he was gay, and about his complications with Logan. He couldn't really explain it, but she had a word for it. "Sugah, you're in love with Logan." The sentence rang out in his head like some magnificent heavenly voice. Of course he would have sex with Logan, but the idea of a nice picnic was almost more ideal. The lustful thoughts were definitely outweighed by the romantic thoughts. He closed his eyes and let the water pour over his face. It felt nice now that he was used to the heat. He heard a knock at the door, but chose to ignore it. He had his thoughts on Logan. In his mind, he knew that Logan was straight, and would never understand his feelings. The next knock was louder. "Yes?" Hank called over the sound of the water.  
"Were waitin' blue boy" Logan called from the hallway. Hank felt his heart drop to his feet, and his mouth went dry.  
"One second!" he called. He had none of his clothes in the bathroom with him, and the towel he had brought with him was much too small to really cover anything. He turned the water off and reached for the towel. He held it to himself, but it didn't cover his ass whatsoever.  
"Logan?"  
"What?"  
"Could you, um... Look away while I run to my room?"  
"Forgot your towel?"  
"Yes..." Hank felt stupid. He knew that Logan was going to wait for him to finish, so he had to go fast. He unlocked the bathroom door and peered out into the hall way. It was empty other than Logan, who was turned away. His leather suit hugged his muscular back and ass so well, and you could practically see everything. The butterflies in his stomach were beginning to hurt, and his erection was returning. This was going to be a long day.

Hank reached his room and dropped the towel. His damp fur felt heavy, and his nervousness was making it worse. He walked to his closet and opened it. There were about twenty business suits of different shades of blue, and two leather uniforms. He grabbed the closest one. The shirt went on fine, but the pants were having trouble fitting. His erection, although less than half way up, was in the way.

"Hurry up!" Logan called from the hall. Why couldn't the professor had sent someone a little less beautiful?  
"I'm almost done."  
"Need help?"  
"NO!" Hank yelled.  
"Sorry." Logan said, slightly taken aback. Finally, Hank got the pants closed. He walked to the door and opened it. Logan was standing very close to him when he opened it, and it startled him a bit.  
"WHAT!" he screamed.  
"SORRY!" Logan responded. "What? Did I scare you or something?"  
"A bit." Hank looked into Logan's smouldering eyes. He almost melted. "Let's go" he said quietly, then he began to walk to the stairs.  
"Hank, are you feeling ok?"  
"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"  
"I dunno, you just, you've been actin' funny lately."  
"How so?" Busted.  
"You're all awkward, and you talk really fast, faster than usual I mean, you talk pretty fast anyways. Not that that's a problem." Hank was glad he was covered in blue, because he was sure he was blushing.  
"I'm all good." He looked at Logan. The early morning light coming in from the windows was making him almost glow. His chiselled jaw line and deep brown eyes made him look so masculine and wise. His slight smile was so alluring, and his lips were so perfect. Slightly chapped, but that gave them the appearance of experience. His black hair styled with such precision. Everything about Logan was so perfect, like he was a gift from God.  
"Hank?" Even his voice was beautiful.  
"Yes?"  
"Why are you staring at me?" Hank stopped in his tracks. Was he really staring so openly? He was acting like a little school boy.

"I wasn't, I was looking passed you, just thinking." It hurt him to lie to Logan, but he couldn't just tell him. That would make Logan too awkward. He couldn't put what he had with Logan on the line for something as ridiculous as being in love. Hank had always thought of love as a game for teenagers, but Hank was 43, not much of a teenager at all.  
"Good, you were freakin' me out." To hear Logan say that was like a dagger in him. The butterflies stopped for a second and his stomach did some sort of back flip. This was a reality check. Logan was straight. And even if he was gay, why would he fall in love with a beast?

They reached the door to the Danger room. Hank looked down at his feet feeling sorry for himself. He felt something tap him. He looked up to see Logan looking at him intently.  
"You ok?"  
"Yes. I'm fine."  
"Wanna skip outa this session today?"  
"We couldn't."  
"Sure we could. You obviously feel much too crappy to fight anything. You'd get your ass kicked."  
"But the professor."  
"Is he really one to argue with Wolverine and the Beast? It'll be fine. You need to let loose anyways." Logan had a sort of longing on his face, but Hank was sure it was just imagination. No matter how much he wanted it to be a date, it wasn't. It was just two friends skipping work together. Didn't mean he couldn't enjoy himself with the man he loved though.  
"I suppose."  
"Great!" Logan began to walk away towards the garage.  
"Where would we go?"  
"Anywhere. It'll be an adventure." Hank couldn't argue with that. He looked back at the door, then at Logan, who was still walking away. He watched as Logan's body moved, like he was gliding.  
"Wait up!" Hank called as he ran over to Logan.  
"This is gunna be a good day." Logan smiled and looked at Hank. Hank smiled back, the butterflies going crazy inside him. They got to the garage, not talking the whole way.

Logan opened the huge door and walked over to his motorcycle.  
"What about your jeep?  
"Motorcycles are way more fun!" Logan chuckled. "Put this on." He tossed a Helmet over to Hank. He caught it and put it on. Logan mounted the bike and turned the key. A deep rumble filled the room.  
"Get on."  
"But there is only one seat..." Logan pated his hand on the space that stuck out behind him.  
"That's why the seat is so long." He smiled at Hank. This felt so romantic, but he knew it wasn't. The butterflies were going crazy, and his heart was pumping so fast it was beginning to worry him. He walked over and sat behind Logan.  
"Are there seatbelts?"  
"Give me your hands." Hank didn't quite understand, but he put his hands up to where Logan was sitting. Without looking back, Logan grabbed his hands and wrapped them around his body. "Say hello to your seatbelt. Lean more into me." This was unreal. Hank leaned forward until his body was against Logan's, as though they were spooning. Hank was glowing with joy. "Like that. Now, hold on tightly." The bike began to rumble and it lurched forward. They sped out of the garage toward the road. Hank was laughing all the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Hank couldn't help but feel bad for just leaving unannounced, but honestly it was the last thing on his mind. The wind was running through his thick fur, and the warmth of Logan's muscular body was nice against his fury chest. Hank was on cloud 9. The countryside flew by as the two men sped along the road. Hank knew that it was only one sided, but he could pretend, couldn't he? Hank rested his head against Logan's shoulder. The tight leather was warm on his face, and the faint smell of Logan, although diluted from the wind, was like roses to him. He inhaled deeply, and smiled.  
"So, where to?" Hank opened his eyes and looked at the back of Logan's helmet.  
"What?"  
"Where do ya wanna go?" Hank looked around them. They were on the highway. No recognisable building was in sight.  
"Honestly, I don't even know where we are..."  
"Ok, I know a place." Logan leaned back slightly, pushing himself into Hank. Hank held back a laugh. He couldn't even comprehend what was happening. The bike went faster, and the wind felt so refreshing. Hank let his hands move slightly up until he was holding Logan's chest. He could feel Logan's heart beating. The sensation of each beat was like every care in the world was slowly leaving him, one by one with every heart beat. He rested his head on Logan again and just breathed in the scent. He felt the butterflies starting to return, but less this time. It just felt so right to be holding Logan like that, although it was only for safety reasons. Logan's body barely moved, and other than the occasional turn in the road, it felt as though they were simply sitting romantically. Hank had his eyes closed, just breathing in when Logan did, and feeling his heart beat. Nothing could ruin this moment for Hank. Not rain, or a crash, or a sentinel attack. There was no one else, only them. Time seemed to slow down, and the whole world around them seemed to halt. Hank opened his eyes and surveyed their surroundings. The mountains were just peeking over the horizon, and the sun was high in the sapphire sky. Long grass was blowing in the wind, and a small farm was visible far away. The view was beautiful, but Hank really wanted a good look at the driver. He hugged himself closer to Logan and looked over his shoulder to his face. Logan was sweating slightly, making his skin glisten in the sunlight. His deep, smouldering eyes were very focused on the road. He needed to shave desperately, but Hank didn't care. It made him look handsomely rugged. His sideburns seemed to frame his perfect face like it was on display. Everything about Logan was like it had been sculpted my God himself. Hank couldn't find a flaw if he tried.

"Pretty, ain't it?"  
"It's beautiful." Hank kept his gaze on Logan, but Logan didn't seem to notice.  
"Where are we going?"  
"It's a surprise, blue." Hank loved when Logan called him blue. It made him feel special in a way. They sped along the road for a while in silence, before Logan spoke.  
"So, feeling better?"  
"Definitely."  
"What was your problem anyways?"  
"Oh, it was nothing..."  
"Did it have to do with that dream you had?" Caught red handed.  
"No, I just-" Logan cut him off.  
"I don't believe you."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I've been there before. Sure I don't express myself much, but I get sad about girls too." Girls. The word stung in Hanks heart.  
"I guess you caught me..." Hank felt Logan's heartbeat quicken.  
"See? I know all. Don't need to be a telepath to read you, Doctor."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You're easy to figure out. Not much mystery to you."  
"I beg to differ."  
"Well I just figured out what was on your mind. Bet I could guess who it is you like too." Hank knew that Logan wouldn't come close.  
"Try me." Logan leaned back more into Hank, and slowed the bike a bit. He was thinking.  
"Rogue?"  
"No."  
"Hmm... Emma?"  
"Ugh, no way."  
"Uh... Me?" Hank felt his heart fall to his feet, and the butterflies stung in his stomach. His mouth went instantly dry, and he was sure if he could, he'd be blushing. He wanted to tell Logan so bad before, but no matter what, there was underlying pain. Someone spilled. Rogue? She was the only one who knew. Hank felt his own breathing quicken. He was beginning to panic. He couldn't tell Logan. He tried to deny it, but no words came. He began to sweat, and he just wanted to leave, but at the same time he wanted Logan to pull over and kiss him passionately against his bike.

"Hank? I'm kidding." It was almost reassuring to hear Logan say that, but at the same time, excruciatingly disappointing.  
"I knew that." He felt like just jumping off of the moving bike, but Henry Phillip McCoy was not a coward. "Did I get you?"  
"Almost, but I'm smarter than that, blue." The nickname filled Hank with hollow butterflies. The pains of knowing it could never happen were beginning to return. He leaned back from Logan a bit, and slid his back to Logan's stomach. Logan's chiselled abs felt wonderful under hanks huge hands, but the underlying pain had killed it. The moment with Logan was ruined. By Logan. The cool wind was beginning to sting Hank's face as they sped across the countryside. He felt a tear run down his cheek. Henry Phillip McCoy was not a coward, but he sure was human, and humans have feelings. And feelings can be crushed.


	4. Chapter 4

Hank and Logan remained silent for awhile. Hank was wallowing in his own depression, trying to look for a bright side to what Logan had said. It almost felt cruel of Logan, but he knew that it wasn't meant to be hurtful. Logan had no idea. The fun of the trip was draining away, leaving only awkwardness. The horizon lost its beauty, and the feeling of Logan in his arms was only a reminder of how he could never have him. This was the closest Hank would ever get. Logan remained motionless, completely unaware of the turmoil Hank was putting himself through. The mountains were getting closer, and more and more farms were going by. Civilization was close. Hank mustered the courage to ask "Logan? Where are we going?"  
"I told ya, it's a surprise."  
"Logan. Please just tell me." All of the happiness had been drained from him.  
"Well, it's about five minutes away. I think ya can wait." Hank slid back slightly away from Logan. There was no inspiration left. He couldn't even pretend. The next four minutes seemed to drag on forever. Hank tried to search for loopholes in what Logan had said, places where he could have been joking. But the Wolverine never jokes. Far away on the horizon some sort of building came into view. As they got closer, Hank could see that it was many buildings. Not buildings... rides.  
"A theme park?"  
"Yeah."  
"You don't like theme parks."  
"Well, I'm not a fan of them, but you've never been to one."  
"I can't go here. I'm in my uniform."  
"So am I."  
"You're not covered in fur..."  
"It's a mutant friendly theme park."  
"That's ridiculous."  
"I thought so too. The professor was telling us about it last week."  
"Where was I?"  
"In the infirmary I think, with the chicken pox kids."  
"Oh. I see."  
"Would you prefer to wear something else?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, I think I've got something you can wear in my pack."  
"Where?"  
"Under the seat. There's a storage place there."  
"Oh." Hank really wasn't up for going to a theme park. Indeed he had always wanted to, but under the circumstances, he felt uncomfortable with the whole thing.  
"Hank?"  
"What?"  
"You ok? You seem a little blue." His brow furrowed. "No pun intended." Logan smiled slightly, but Hank wasn't paying attention.

They made their way into the parking lot and parked as far away from the park as they could.  
"Why'd you park so far?"  
"So no one could see us change." Hank let go of Logan. His arms were cold without Logan in them. Logan hopped off the bike and put his hand out to assist Hank.  
"I'm fine" Hank insisted. He lifted himself off the seat, only to have his foot catch the side. He toppled face first to the ground. Logan chuckled a bit. If Hank had a knife or a pistol, he would have killed himself right there from embarrassment. This was really turning into a shit day. Logan helped Hank up, and lifted the seat of the bike. Inside were a few water bottles, a beer and a small pile of folded clothes. Logan grabbed the pile of clothes and handed them to Hank.  
"Try these."  
"Right here?"  
"Yeah. No one's looking."  
"You sure these will fit me?"  
"No, that's the point of trying them on." He couldn't argue with that. He slipped off his jacket and put on the undershirt first. It was slightly tight, but nothing to really complain about. The red over shirt was a perfect fit.  
"Logan, can you turn around?"  
"Sure." Logan turned to look at the theme park. Hank slipped off his leather pants and struggled into the wrinkled jeans as quickly as he could. Amazingly, they fit him as well. Logan turned and surveyed him closely.  
"Looks good, blue." Hank felt good. Well, better. He was still wallowing in self pity, but the clothes gave him a slight confidence boost. He looked down at himself. He looked pretty good, and the tight undershirt only made him look more muscular. Not bad at all.  
"What about you?"  
"This." Logan reached for the zipper of his outfit and pulled it down. Underneath he was wearing dark jeans, and a plaid shirt.  
"Why are you-?"  
"I figured I'd be coming here today."  
"Why would you figure that?"  
"Well, I guess you could say I planned this."  
"Planned? How so?"  
"I really didn't want to train today. Also we haven't hung out one on one since the chicken pox outbreak. You've been too busy. Your depression just made it easier to convince you to come."  
"But why here?" Logan reached into his pocket and pulled out two pieces of paper. He handed one to Hank. It read 'ONE FREE ADMISSION' in big green letters.  
"I won them in a poker game."  
"You are so cheap."  
"Just be glad you're here." Logan smiled and patted Hank on the back. The sun was at the top of the sky now. Logan grabbed the leather suits from the ground and put them into the seat. He closed it and locked it. "Let's go." Logan started to walk towards the gate. "You comin'?" he called without even looking back. Hank walked after him, feeling miserable.

They got to the gate. It was absurdly colourful, and it was beginning to give Hank a headache the longer he looked at it. The line was long and loud, with mostly mothers with their children. A few were different colors, greens and reds and blues. Hank felt better already.  
"Excited?"  
"I guess so..."  
"You sound shitty. Is there no pleasing you?"  
"There are many ways to please me."  
"That's what she said."  
"You're so immature."  
"Yeah, but you love it." He was right. Hank loved it so much. They reached the front of the line. The lady in the booth was wearing a hat with a DNA strand on it and her shirt read 'were all equal' in cheesy pink letters.  
"Welcome!" she said, alarmingly happy sounding. "Just the two of you gentlemen?" She wore a smile that the Joker would envy.  
"Yup." Logan looked over at Hank and snickered. He gestured to the lady with his eyes. Hank wasn't the only one she was making uncomfortable. Logan handed her his ticket. Hank next. She looked at Hank and smiled.  
"Oh, and do we have a mutant joining us?" she asked, more of a statement though.  
"Yes we do" Logan retorted, half laughing by now. The Lady quickly reached into the drawer beside her and pulled out a large pin. She handed it to Hank.  
"Wear this with pride" she almost screamed. He looked down at it. It had a picture of two DNA strands with faces holding hands. It read 'UNITED AS ONE' in green letters along the top.  
"Uh, thanks. But I'd rather not."  
"Nonsense!" Logan had walked over near a garbage can. He was laughing to himself, as though he had planned this too. Hank grabbed the pin from the woman, thanked her, and walked over to Logan.

"Aren't you gunna put it on?" he asked still laughing.  
"No. Why didn't you get one?"  
"I had the ticket that said human visitor."  
"You're a jerk."  
"I try." Logan smirked. Hank couldn't figure out what was so charming about him. He was always tricking him, and getting him into trouble. It was cute though, like he never grew up. A living Peter Pan. Hank dropped the pin into the garbage can. Logan went to fish it out, but Hank stopped him.  
"Don't even..." Logan chuckled a bit more.  
"So, where to?"  
"I don't know. Is there a map?"  
"Ugh" Logan grunted. "You and your maps. I guess you could ask that lady."  
"Let's just wander."  
"Good choice, blue." Logan headed towards the path to the bigger rides. Roller coasters, Ferris wheels and other extreme, not for children rides. Hank had never been on a ride before. He had never gone to a theme park, because of the ridicule he had to endure.  
"Can we start with a slow ride?"  
"Like what?" Hank surveyed the rides closely. The roller coaster was much too fast, the other rides seemed dangerous. Ferris wheel.  
"That one. The Ferris wheel."  
"Ferris wheel it is then." They began to head over to the ride. Mutant children ran amuck from ride to ride, screaming with excitement. It warmed Hanks heart, but at the same time, he was envious. He never had a place to go as a child. He never had much fun, only school.

The line for the Ferris wheel was short. They reached the front but were stopped by the ride operator. The ride was full. They had to wait for the next turn. This was exactly what Hank hoped wouldn't happen. This meant he had to stand alone with Logan again. It was different with others around, it took the edge off. But alone, he was the man Hank could never have. Hank looked up at the rotating ride, trying to ignore Logan. It hurt to think about. Less than an hour before, he couldn't have been happier. It's amazing how the mind can distort and change. The wheel had rust running down the arms, and the cars seemed to almost stick. He was making himself feel nauseous, but he didn't care. He felt Logan wrap his arm around his shoulder. The butterflies returned.  
"Isn't it cool?"  
"What is?"  
"How it just goes. I know it's got an engine, and motors and stuff, but I always find it neat that it can constantly spin the same way. Wouldn't it have to unwind?" Hank didn't understand why that statement flowed over him like magic. The fact that Logan would question such a simple thing as a Ferris wheel almost made him seem naive. It was adorable.  
"Well Logan, It doesn't unwind because it doesn't wind up in the first place."  
"What?" Most would give up, saying Logan was simply stupid. Not Hank. Hank loved to teach Logan.  
"It's the same as, well, if you were to spin a hula-hoop around a pole. It can just go, forever and ever."  
"Oh." Logan looked back up at the wheel, completely mesmerized. Hank found himself staring again, but this time it was different. He wanted to know what Logan was thinking. What questions were going through his mind? What did he want to know? The wheel stopped, and three teenage girls piled out of the car before them. The man held the door open for them, and they stepped on. The door closed with a creek. Hank was beginning to feel uncomfortable. The ride seemed ready to fall apart right there. Logan sat next to him. The wheel started to go. Just the two of them? Alone? Hank was sure that they could pile more on. Too late. They spun until they reached the top, then they stopped.

"Hank?  
"What?"  
"Can I tell you something?" The sun shone off Logan's face, making him look angelic. Hank looked into Logan's eyes with longing, and thought to himself 'no, it's wishful thinking.'  
"Go ahead."  
"I've missed you." It's wishful thinking.  
"How so?"  
"Well, you've just been so busy, I barely see you."  
"Oh. I've missed you too."  
"Oh, and something happened when you were in the lab one day."  
"What?"  
"It's a secret."  
"Tell me."  
"I couldn't."  
"Come on, who's going to hear?"  
"Can I whisper it to you?"  
"Sure, I like good gossip."  
"Ok, but do you promise you won't tell anyone?"  
"Promise."  
"Good." Logan leaned to Hanks ear. The wind was soft and cooling, and the sun was just going behind the clouds. Everything seemed a little better than before, but it was still wishful thinking. Logan kissed Hank on the cheek softly, then sat back up. Hank stared forward, he couldn't speak. The butterflies went crazy inside him. All sorrow left instantly. Did it really just happen? He couldn't be sure.  
"Sorry" Logan said quietly. Hank looked over to Logan. Logan had his hands in his lap, and he was looking at his feet.  
"Sorry for what?" This wasn't happening. He must be dreaming.  
"That... I just-" he was interrupted by Hanks lips against his. The two men held each other close, and kissed each other passionately. The sun came out from behind the clouds and illuminated them. Hank couldn't believe it. He wouldn't. He was sleeping. He was going to wake up soon. There was no possible way he could be kissing Logan. It was impossible. It was...was... Perfect. Logan tasted a bit like smoke, and his stubble felt rough against his face. He could feel Logan's hands running up and down his back. It lasted for only a few seconds. They both leaned back, breathing slightly heavier than usual. Hank looked over at Logan again. His lips glistened from being recently kissed.  
"How long?"  
"A while now..."  
"Same."  
"That was, well..."  
"Amazing."  
"Yeah. It was." Logan put his hand on Hanks lap, and leaned in again. The Ferris wheel began to spin again, taking them closer to the ground. They had their lips pressed together tightly, kissing each other hard. They intertwined their hands and continued to kiss. The Ferris wheel brought them around a few more times, but they didn't notice. They were both in another place mentally. Hank opened his eyes. He had to make sure it was real. He reached around Logan's back and pinched himself on the hand. It hurt slightly. He thought to himself 'wishful thinking my ass...'


	5. Chapter 5

The Ferris wheel stopped, and the man opened the door. Two completely different men stepped off. The men who had gotten on were miserable and quiet, these men were happy beyond belief. Hank looked into Logan's smouldering eyes as they stepped off. Logan thanked the man, and they both headed toward the trail. Logan began to walk to one of the kiosks near the trees. Hank followed. "Hank?"  
"Yes?" He was still in shock.  
"We can't tell anyone about this, ok?"  
"What? Why not?"  
"I just... I don't want this getting around."  
"You regret what happened, don't you?" Logan grabbed Hank's hand and pulled him closer.  
"I regret not being brave enough to admit how much I love you." He kissed Hank again. Ok, he had to be dreaming. Logan had never admitted he loved someone before. Logan wasn't one for commitment of any sort. The kiss was short. Hank stepped back and looked at Logan, slightly puzzled.  
"What are you afraid of?"  
"Nothing."  
"Then why can't we tell anyone?"  
"Well, I'm not out of the closet, and neither are you. It would be too much too fast, people would freak out."  
"Well, I'm out to Rogue."  
"Don't tell her."  
"I don't understand what the problem is..."  
"Neither do I, but I just don't want us to get hurt."  
"I won't get hurt. If they're our friends, they will be happy for us."  
"I'm just not completely comfortable with the whole gay thing yet."  
"Oh, I guess I get it." He really didn't.  
"If you love me like I think you do, you'll keep this between us for now, at least until I'm a little more comfortable."  
"Alright." It pained him to say it, but at least Logan admitted he loved him. That's certainly a step up from two hours ago.  
"Doesn't mean we can't be coupley here though. I don't have to see any of these people again." He kissed Hank again. "Let's go back to the rides." Logan pulled Hank back to the path. The sounds and smells were inviting, but what Hank really wanted to do was go back behind that kiosk with Logan and kiss him some more. What he felt for Logan was much deeper than a simple sexual want. Sure the sex was there, but it was at the bottom of the priorities list. What Hank really wanted was to spend a day with Logan alone, with dancing, and fancy food, and passionate kisses, and everything you see in a PG13 romance movie. He couldn't explain it, but he supposed it meant he was in real love. Just holding Logan's hand was enough for the moment. He felt so serene. Logan led him up the path to the rides again. This was his day with Logan. He could decide how it would play out, and he was going to do everything he wanted to.  
"What ride next, blue?"  
"Do you know any good restaurants?"  
"That's random..."  
"I know. But for later this evening. If this is the only day we can be romantic in public, I want to make it special."  
"Still bummed about that, huh?"  
"A bit." Logan kissed hank on the cheek softly. A few children behind them started to laugh and one said "EEWWW" quite loud. Logan turned around with alarming speed and shot out his claws.  
"GET OUTTA HERE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. The children ran the other way as fast as their short legs could take them.  
"Why can't you just do that at home?"  
"It's different."  
"Different how?" Logan didn't respond. He continued to walk towards the rides, but he was walking slower. He was embarrassed. He loved Hank, but he was embarrassed of his sexuality. Hank was beginning to understand. He ran to catch up with Logan.

"You ok?"  
"Kids can be real pricks."  
"I know. Logan, if this whole thing bothers you-" Logan cut him off  
"I'm fine Hank. I'm just, new to this whole thing, ok? I wish it were easier."  
"Just ignore them."  
"I don't even get why it bugs me so much. I guess everyone has such a masculine image of me in their minds. This would make me a laughing stock." He stopped and looked up to Hank. "I'm not as brave as everyone thinks."  
"You don't have to be brave, you just have to be yourself."  
"I don't know who I am anymore."  
"Logan, being gay isn't a personality type. You're still the same man you've always been. You just, well, have taken a liking to the same sex."  
"I always questioned myself, but I was afraid of it." The tables had turned.  
"Don't be afraid of it, embrace it." Logan looked down at his feet.  
"If only it was that easy."  
"You've lived the life of a mutant, the life of a homosexual is quite similar."  
"I don't WANT to be both. But I can't help it. I just love you so much. You did something to me, Hank. I was always so sure of myself. You changed me." Hank was beginning to feel very guilty.  
"I didn't mean to, I-" He was interrupted by a pair of lips. Logan kissed him hard. They embraced each other on the path, ignoring the passerby's. Hank felt terrible for Logan. How could Logan, the man everyone looked up to, be so afraid of something so simple? They kissed for a long time, until Logan stepped back.  
"You didn't do anything wrong. You did everything right." A grin made its way onto Logan's face.  
"If you want to hold off until we are alone, I will understand."  
"Fuck it. Let's just be spont, spo, uh... Totally random."  
"Spontaneous?"  
"That's it." Logan grabbed Hank's hand again and ran up the path to the rides.

They got into the line for the roller coaster. Hank had never been on one before. He looked up at the contraption with horror. It was covered in rust, and when the cars rode over the track, it would sway. Completely unsafe.  
"Looks fun, huh?"  
"No. It looks horrible."  
"Oh c'mon, it's not that bad."  
"Can't we just go on the Ferris wheel again?"  
"Nope. You're going on this, whether you like it or not."  
"I said no."  
"Ya have two choices, blue. Either you go on yourself, or I will drag you on."  
"Not much of a variety."  
"Fine then." Logan stooped down and put his arms under Hank's legs and back. He lifted him into the cradle position. "Guess I gotta take ya on myself." He kissed Hank again, and they stayed like that until it was their turn. Logan sat Hank down in the seat, and then got in next to him. The girl working the ride had to be no older than 16. She looked at them and smirked. She surveyed all of the cars and then walked to her booth. Her voice echoed from the speaker box over their heads.  
"Please keep all arms, legs, heads and tails inside the ride at all times during motion. Do not stand, and do not spit anything on the loops. Enjoy your ride." The car lurched forward. Hank began to panic. Had she checked the harness? Would it be able to hold his weight? Could Logan see him panicking like this? Logan held Hank's hand in his own.  
"Blue, it's all good. Chill."  
"Sorry, I just get motion sick."  
"Yet you can fly the blackbird. You surprise me Hank. I thought I could trust you to be brave for me." The car began to go up the first hill.  
"I can to be brave for you."  
"Prove it."  
"Can you be brave for me?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"If I go on every ride today, you have to tell everyone you are gay."  
"That's not fair."  
"It's not fair to me to make me hide it."  
"Fine, but I get a blow job after." Of course Logan would say something along those lines.  
"Let's not be greedy." They reached the top, and the car began to lurch forward. Hank felt his stomach turn.  
"Hold on, blue." The car went forward fast. Hank felt light headed as they fell, and he felt a tingling all over. A mix of adrenaline, excitement and hormones inside him caused him to scream. It was too much fun. He squeezed Logan's hand tightly as they came to the loops. He could hear Logan's deep laughter next to him. He was on cloud 9 for the second time. The ride came to a halt.  
"How was that?"  
"Amazing." The harnesses unlocked and rose away from them. Logan stepped out, then helped Hank.  
"So, what's next?" Logan looked around the park. There were many to choose from.  
"That." Hank followed Logan's finger to the tallest ride. The sign on the side read 'MEGA DROP'. It stood about two hundred feet in the air. Hank felt dizzy just looking at it.  
"What does it do?"  
"It drops you."  
"Logan, no."  
"I'll tell Rogue if you go on this with me."  
"You promise?" Logan leaned in and kissed Hank softly.  
"Yeah, I promise." Logan took Hank's hand and led him to the ride. Hank knew he was going to regret this, but if Logan wanted to then he would.


	6. Chapter 6

The line was long, and the sun was hot. Hank was beginning to boil under his fur.  
"You ok?"  
"Oh?" he panted "I'm just fine. Don't worry about it."  
"Well you're breathin' kinda heavy."  
"A little warm is all."  
"Want a water?" Hank surveyed the area. The closest place to get a drink was a good ten minute walk. Whoever designed this park must have forgotten the heat of summer.  
"No, it's too far anyways. I'll live."  
"Gimme a sec, k?" He pushed his way through the line and began to run towards the concession stand. He wasn't, was he? Hank stood alone in the slowly moving line still trying to get a hold on the day's events. First, Logan took him to an amusement park. So unlike Logan in every way. Then, Logan kissed him. So unlike Logan in all ways imaginable. Now they were gallivanting around like a couple, although neither had said such a thing. Were they a couple? Hank was beginning to confuse himself. He was much too hot to think clearly. He stood watching the distant Logan reach the stand. How sweet of him. No, this HAS to be a dream. There is no other explanation. He was just going to wake up in his own room and have to get ready for the training session and forget he ever dreamt this up.  
"Here you go." He turned to find Logan standing a little too close to him, holding two large bottles of water and one bag of cotton candy under his arm. "Thought we could share." Hank couldn't help but smile. It was one of those smiles that starts in your stomach and makes its way up your chest and then makes you blush before finally it turns the corners of your mouth up. Was he really dreaming? After that he sure hoped he wasn't.  
"That's so sweet of you. Thank you."  
"Ah, don't mention it blue." Logan leaned in and kissed Hank on the cheek. When he stepped back Hank could see that Logan was blushing.  
"You don't have to kiss me if it bothers you. We can wait until were alone."  
"I'm good" he said, lying through his teeth.  
"Logan, Its ok. I've waited this long, I can wait twenty more minutes."  
"I'm not gunna make you have to wait."  
"Logan, I don't want you to be embarrassed."  
"This place is s'post to be tolerant. So, I'm gunna make the best of it." With that, he grabbed Hank and kissed him hard. At first, Hank didn't do anything. He felt terrible for Logan, but if he was gunna put this show on to prove that he wasn't embarrassed of him, why not return the favour? Hank opened his mouth slowly and let Logan's tongue press against his before finally taking the plunge. He reached around Logan's back and leaned into the kiss. Logan swooned and Hank had to hold him up. The kiss itself lasted only a few seconds, but the emotion it forced into them both remained long after. They walked slowly forward in the line, holding hands. Hank couldn't believe any of it. It felt so romantic. Then reality hit.

"Just the two of you?"  
"Yup" Logan responded happily. The man working the ride had a little smirk on his face, but other than that he looked genuinely unhappy to be there. He wore his nametag crooked, and his hat was strapped around his wrist.  
"Ok. Want your seats together?"  
"Yup." Logan was really a man of very, VERY few words when it came to talking to strangers. Hank liked this quality though. It kept life moving along at a fast pace without having to stop and listen to others peoples irritating stories. Logan was smart that way. The man led them to their seats. The car had it so your feet hung over the edge, and the only protection was a small shoulder harness.  
"Logan... Can I just watch you?"  
"No way, that'll ruin the fun."  
"Logan. No."  
"Hank. Yes."  
"But I-"  
"I told you, if you go on this with me, I'll tell Rogue."  
"Tell Rogue what exactly?"  
"That were dating."  
"So we are dating then?"  
"Yeah. I thought so." Hank felt funny inside. He was dating Logan. It was hard enough to grasp when it was a simple kiss, but now? He had to stop over-analyzing things and just let them happen.  
"Fine."  
"Good." Hank sat next to Logan, and the man lowered the harness. Hank could feel his heart pounding faster and faster. Logan's hand found his.  
"You're gunna be fine."  
"I-I-I know..." He was frozen solid. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe. The ride lurched and began to rise.  
"Not so bad, is it?"  
"Uh..."  
"I'll take that as a yes?" He chuckled a bit to himself. "I'm sorry; I just think it's funny how afraid you are."  
"Oh...Mhm?"  
"Can't even talk? Ha. Nothing is gunna happen. It's a safe ride, and I'm here. Shit never goes down when I'm around."  
"That rhymed." He was feeling a bit better.  
"HE SPEAKES!" The ride came to a slow stop at the very top. "Views pretty, huh?"  
"V-v-very." The ride clicked. "WHAT WAS THAT?"  
"Chill, it's just the first click." The ride clicked again. "Ok, be afraid now."  
"Wha-" The car pummelled to the ground. Hank tried to scream, but only a muffled gurgly could escape him. He could hear Logan laughing beside him. Logan squeezed Hanks hand lightly, and Hank responded with a crushing grasp. Logan yelped a bit, but didn't pull away. The wind was cooling, but the feeling of falling was much too extravagant to think of anything else. He was in sheer terror. There was no other word. The ride came to the bottom and the harnesses rose from them. Logan stood from his seat, not letting go of Hank's hand.  
"So? How was it?"  
"You are a real jerk."  
"Yeah? Well I'm your jerk." He smiled and helped Hank up. Upon standing, Hank began to feel sick. Luckily there was a garbage can within reach, or Logan's cotton candy would have ended up on both of their shoes. Logan couldn't help but laugh at Hank. He really did look funny with his head in the garbage. Hank, unable to look up, gave him the finger.  
"Maybe later." Logan chuckled at his own remark, seemingly pleased with himself. Hank raised himself from the can and looked at Logan.  
"What?"  
"After we wash you up." Hank and Logan both started to laugh. Hank had no idea why he was laughing. He has never been so embarrassed in his life. Maybe it was nervous laughter, or maybe it was the wonder of what is Logan Howlett. He didn't know. All he knew was that this couldn't be a dream. Dreams don't make you that sick.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sorry about that."  
"About what?"  
"Forcing you to go on that... I didn't know it'd make ya sick." They had made their way back to the concession, and were waiting on more water and a corndog for Hank.  
"It's not your fault I got sick" Hank said, pulling out a stick of gum.  
"I still feel pretty shitty about it though..."  
"Well don't. I'm not sorry I went on it, so don't be sorry." He stuck the gum in his mouth. The woman at the counter returned with the waters. She handed them both to Logan.  
"Thanks" he murmured to her. She looked over at Hank.  
"Your corndog will be ready in a minute." She smiled happily. It was as though every worker was on ecstasy or something.  
"Thank you." He turned to Logan. "It wasn't like you could foretell that my stomach would turn."  
"I guess."  
"So... What now?" Logan reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small postcard sized map. "When did you get that?"  
"When I bought the waters earlier." He surveyed it closely. "Uh... Tunnel of love?"  
"That's so cliché though." The woman returned with Hanks corndog.  
"Condiments are over on the side there." She pointed to a little counter that stuck from the side of the building.  
"Thank you" Hank retorted. He took the corndog from her and looked back at Logan. "Why the tunnel of love?"  
"It's slow so you won't barf again, and it's dark, so we can make out all we want and no one will see us."  
"Logical, but I know it's really not your thing..."  
"So? My think makes you upchuck."  
"I suppose..."  
"Just be glad I didn't take you on the zipper."  
"Why?"  
"You'd be happy to be standing after."  
"Oh..."  
"So, tunnel of love?"  
"If you want to." Logan didn't say anything. He grabbed Hank's hand and began to walk to the slower rides. Hank was still having trouble believing this whole day. He spat out his gum and took a bite of his corndog as he watched Logan walk. The determination in his walk seemed haunting, almost like there was more to this 'tunnel of love' than he had let on. Logan's hand remained tight around his, almost hurting, but not enough to say anything.

They reached the line to the tunnel. It was relatively short, and the only ones in the line were teenagers.  
"Want to do something else?"  
"No, I wanna do this." Logan let go of Hank's hand and walked to the end of the line behind a boy in a jersey and his girlfriend, whose skirt was almost shorter than her underwear.  
"Coming?" Hank walked over to Logan, who was wearing a huge smile. He couldn't quite grasp why Logan was so happy to be in this line. But he really wasn't up for questioning this already outrageous day. The line moved slowly, and the two in front of them had begun to make out.  
"Shouldn't they wait to be inside the ride?"  
"Well, why are we waiting blue?" With that, Logan pulled Hank close to him. "We could start now." He raised one eyebrow seductively and snickered. Logan was really taking charge... in every situation he could, but Hank liked it.  
"You're right, we shouldn't wait." Hank moved closer to Logan until he could feel his breath on his face. Out of the corner of his eye, Logan could see that the couple in front of them had stopped their kissing and were now looking at them. A rush of embarrassment flowed over him, but he couldn't do that to Hank. He closed his eyes and took the plunge. Their lips hit hard. Logan couldn't get the thought of the staring people out of his mind. It bothered him, but he cared for Hank, and he knew that this was what Hank wanted. He was growing angry, but he forced the anger into raw passion. They kissed hard, breathing heavily as they did. Hank put his hands up the back of Logan's shirt. Logan gasped into Hank's mouth from the coldness of the Beast's hands. Hank giggled slightly, not breaking the kiss for a second. Logan opened one eye and looked out to the line. Everyone, even the workers were staring. Not one wasn't either smiling or disgusted. One boy had his phone out and was taking a picture. Logan suddenly caught fire inside. He bit down and Hank gasped. He pushed Hank away and turned to the line of teens.  
"WHATS THE MATTER? NEVER SEEN REAL LOVE, YOU FUCK HEADS?" He ran towards the boy with the phone and grabbed it from him. He shot out his claws and skewered it. "ANYONE ELSE GOT A PROBLEM?" Then he panicked. He grabbed Hank by the wrist and ran. It wasn't before they got to the concession again did Logan notice Hank's bleeding lip.

"Oh shit, Hank. I'm sorry."  
"What the fuck Logan?"  
"I'm sorry, I just-"  
"We should have waited."  
"I'm sorry."  
"You're never sorry, Logan. It's just a word to you."  
"Hank, I-"  
"Let's just go, Logan..." Hank turned and began to walk to the exit. Its bright colours shone in the distance, almost hurting his eyes. Logan had nothing else to say. He could just follow the miserable Hank to the parking lot. Had he ruined this perfect thing already? He couldn't be sure, but he hoped not.

By the time he reached the bike, Hank already had his helmet on. The front of his shirt had blood on it, but his lip looked fine. Hank had a bit of a healing factor, but nowhere as good as Logan's.  
"Let's go." Logan put his helmet on and sat on the bike. Hank got on behind him. Hanks warm body felt nice on his back, and his fur tickled the back of his neck, but he couldn't say anything about it. Logan started the bike up and began to pull out of the parking lot.  
"Got you" Hank said as they sped onto the highway.  
"What?"  
"Did you think I was mad?" Hank kissed the back of Logan's neck.  
"Well I bit your lip"  
"I just wanted a reason to leave."  
"I thought you were pissed though!"  
"Not at all, I was getting bored, but I didn't want to tell you. Just played off of your reaction."  
"Why would you do that?"  
"I said I was bored."  
"You're a prick, McCoy."  
"I'm a what?"  
"A prick!" Logan laughed a bit. "I hate you so much right now!"  
"Too bad, because I think I'm in love with you."  
"Good." The bike began to slow down.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I want to show you something." Logan pulled off to the side of the road. To their left there was a huge field of daises, and in the middle of it was a wall. A random wall that looked so abstract compared to the rest of the landscape that it seemed the person who put it there must have been intoxicated. Logan stepped off the bike, and put his hand out for Hank. Hank took it, and they walked slowly through the daises.  
"Hank, you were right. We should have waited."  
"For your sake, yes we should have."  
"But I've been waiting for this for too long, and home is too far away."  
"Waiting for what exactly?"  
"That's a surprise." Hank went silent. His mind fluttered with thoughts, each one more ridiculous than the next. They walked until they reached the wall. Logan stopped walking.  
"What are we doing here?"  
"Come around to the back with me."  
"Why?" Hank was drawing a blank, but he couldn't tell if he really was, or if he just wouldn't come to terms with his hypothesis.  
"You'll see." Logan let go of Hank and walked around to the other side. Hank stood not moving for a little while, not quite sure what to do. "Hank? Coming?" Hank walked around to the other side of the wall.

Logan stood with his flannel shirt wide open. He smiled when he saw Hank, and began to walk towards him, removing his shirt slowly.  
"Hank?"  
"Yes?"  
"You ready?"  
"What are we going to do?"  
"I'm going to make love to you, silly." Logan began to pull Hank's flannel shirt off. Hank stopped him.  
"Logan, I know you're not ready."  
"I'm not up for public displays of anything yet, but I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone."  
"Logan?" Logan continued to pull off Hank's shirt, and once removed he lifted the undershirt over his head, and dropped it on the ground. They both stood shirtless, staring at each other. Hank looked down at Logan's body. The chiselled abs and pecs, the perfect body hair, the WOAH! The bulge in Logan's jeans! Logan was definitely ready for this.  
"Hank?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you want this?"  
"Of course I do."  
"Good, because I want you in me." Logan reached down to his pants and began to undo them. Hank wasn't really sure what to think about all this, but as he recalled, this was about where he had woken up from his dream. He smiled to himself as he watched Logan's jeans fall to the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

"Like what'cha see?" Logan stood still wearing only his tight boxers. Hank stared blankly at him for a while before simply nodding. "Well? You gunna strip?" Hank still didn't move. "Or am I gunna have to undress ya myself?" A seductive smile made its way on Logan's face. Was this it? Logan walked over to Hank and began to kiss him passionately. More passionately than before.

"Damn Hank... I want you right now."  
"Logan, maybe we should-" Before he could say anything more, Logan was on his knees in front of him. His large hands ran up and down Hanks thighs and torso, slowing only when he was near the genitals. Logan leaned forward slowly and kissed Hank's pants right above his penis. He shot out his claws and ran one slowly under Hank's belt, then pulled away quickly, tearing the leather. Hank felt his heart beating faster than it ever had. He looked down at Logan, and noticed a bulge in his pants. A smile glazed across his face. This was really it. Logan retracted his claws and slowly began to unbutton Hank's pants. The sound of the zipper sent shivers down both their spines. Then they slid to the ground.

Hank stood with his jeans around his ankles, and a pair of loose red boxers. Logan looked up and smiled. "Ready?"  
"What are you going to do?"  
"I'm gunna suck your cock, see if I get a good reaction."  
"Oh God. Really?"  
"Is that ok?" Hank felt the butterflies beginning to return.  
"That's fine... I mean, if you want to that is. Do you?" Logan reached for the elastic band of the boxers, and began to pull them down slowly, exposing Hank's already half erect cock.  
"More than anything." Hank smiled and looked down at himself. Logan had pulled the boxers all the way to the ground. "Step outa them." Hank lifted his leg and Logan pulled the boxers out from under him, and threw them behind him. Hank stood completely naked in front of a kneeling Logan. The breeze felt calming, but the sexual tension was driving him mad. He was fully erect now, reaching about 13 inches. Logan looked up at him and smiled. He was still in his boxers, but not for long. Logan awkwardly began to pull them down his thighs. Hank ignored Logan's squirming and focused on his throbbing member. Logan's cock was about 9 inches, and it was a fat one. Logan stood slightly to pull the boxers completely off, but made his way back to his knees right after.

"So... Now what?" Logan answered by grabbing Hanks cock and stroking it slowly. Hank felt his knees buckle under the sheer pleasure of it. Logan's hand was cold, but it added to the sensation. Logan looked up at Hank and smiled.  
"Like that?" he asked, never slowing.  
"Oh yes."  
"Good. How about this?" Logan leaned in and licked the tip of Hank's cock. "It's so warm" he chuckled. Hank felt weak, but he didn't want it to end so he said nothing. Logan licked the tip again, but this time let the whole head slide into his mouth, than back out again. It was a bit of a stretch for him, but he just got it to fit. Without really thinking, Hank moaned "deeper." Logan smiled, and this time he didn't lick it first. He just opened his mouth wide and took Hank's cock about half way. He began to pull it out, but then he bobbed his head forward, taking in even more. Hank could feel his forehead beginning to sweat, and the tension was driving him mad. He reached down and began to run his fingers through Logan's hair. Logan had a rhythm going on now, and each time he would go a little deeper, never gagging. Hank felt a nibble here and there, but he knew it was just Logan being playful. Logan backed off of Hank for a minute and looked up at hm. "Is that good?"  
"Fuck yes."  
"Good, cause I've never don't this before." He blushed, not really believing Hank.  
"I wouldn't know if you didn't tell me." Logan chuckled to himself, and went right back to sucking. Hank felt like he was going to topple over from the pleasure. Finally Logan went for it, and deep throated. Hank felt Logan's nose hit his pubic area, and he lost it. He grabbed Logan's head and began to fuck his mouth. Logan grabbed Hank by the thighs and moaned loudly. Hank realized what he was doing, and quickly let Logan go. Logan stood up and breathed heavily. "Why'dja stop?" he chuckled after he had caught his breath.  
"You liked that?"  
"Hell yeah! But I think I'm done with sucking you off." Hank suddenly felt very embarrassed.  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
"No, of course not. I just want to fuck you now." A seductive smile made its way to the corner of Logan's mouth.  
"You want to..."  
"I wanna make you scream frankly. You up for that?"  
"Uh..." Hank wasn't really sure what to say. Of course he wanted it, but they had no condoms or lubricant. He pondered for awhile, then muttered a small "I'll scream."  
"Good." Logan spit onto his hand and rubbed it onto his cock. Hank knew where this was going. "So, how do you want it, Hank?"  
"Hard and fast."  
"Bend over." Hank turned away from Logan, and bent to expose his big blue ass. He felt Logan's cold hands running up and down it and once in awhile he felt a wet finger trying to make its way up his hole. "Logan, stop."  
"What?"  
"I want to see your face while we do it. I want it to be more... I don't know... Romantic."  
"Ok, I'll be right back." Logan began to run around the side of the random wall, still stark naked. Hank stood alone, also naked, trying to make sense of his day. The butterflies were back, full force, and the breeze felt exhilarating on his now wet cock. Hank had never imagined Logan to be the type that would suck. Logan... he sure was taking his time.  
"Logan?" he called. A low rumble could be heard in the distance, and it began to get closer. Logan emerged from behind the wall riding his bike, his erection sticking up to the sky.  
"What's that for?" Logan turned it off.  
"I'm gunna fuck you against it."  
"How?"  
"Come here." Hank walked slowly over to him and watched as he got off the bike. Logan grabbed Hank's hand and led him over to the back of it. "You lay there, and I hold your legs up."  
"Sounds good."  
"If this is too sudden for-"  
"No, not at all. Well... I have to say, this is not what I expected when you asked me to miss our training. I was thinking bowling, or a bar, you know... The things you like to do."  
"But we do that stuff all the time. I figure it's time to thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For being the best kisser I've ever had the pleasure of meeting." Logan leaned in and touched his lips against Hank's. "Remind me again?" Hank opened his mouth slightly, inviting Logan's tongue in. Logan pulled Hank close to him, and their bare bodies touched. Hank felt Logan's cock against his stomach. It was wonderful. The kiss was romantic, and Hank made sure that neither of their tongues would be pierced by his razor sharp fangs. Logan wrapped his hands around Hank's back, and held him tightly. Hank pulled away slightly and smiled. "I love you."  
"I love you too." They kissed again, but for not as long. They both stepped back and looked at each other.

"So, are you going to fuck me now?"  
"I'd rather make love to you." As cheesy as it sounded, the idea warmed Hank's heart, and the thought of making love to Logan warmed his cock. They walked over to the bike, and Hank lifted himself up onto it, and waited for Logan to give orders. Logan looked him over for a bit before beginning to jerk himself off.  
"Fuck Hank."  
"You find me attractive?"  
"I find you fuckin' sexy, that's what I find you. Ready for this?"  
"I've been ready for a while."  
"Lean back." Hank pulled himself up so his ass was almost hanging over the side of the seat, and he leaned back. Logan spat into his hand again and slicked his cock. Hank lifted his legs and Logan got into position. "You look tight."  
"Well you will be the first thing up there in a while."  
"I'm going for it. Hold your breath." Hank smiled at the thought of having to hold his breath. For Logan's sake, he took an obvious breath, and bloated his face with air. Logan smiled, and adjusted himself. Hank felt the tip of Logan's fat, hard cock push against his taught asshole. Shivers ran up his spine as Logan began to push harder, sliding in slowly. Hank exhaled quickly, and gasped. There was a bit of a burning sensation as he went deeper, but pleasure outweighed it tenfold. Logan bit his tongue and looked into Hank's eyes. Hank felt Logan's hips rub against his ass. He was in all the way.  
"Oh fuck" Hank gasped. "You're large."  
"And I was right. You're tight." Logan began to pull away, but thrust forward again. Hank grabbed the handle of the bike and began to pull it as Logan fucked his ass faster. Hank let out a loud moan. Logan grabbed Hank by the hips and began to pull him into his body, making each thrust even deeper. He threw his head back and moaned loudly, thrusting in hard. Hank screamed in pleasure. Logan looked down at his lover and smiled. "Told ya- I'd- make ya scream" he said between gasps. Hank reached for his own cock and began to stroke it fast. The friction between them was immense, making them both sweat heavily. Hank looked up at Logan's glistening, hairy body. Each muscle was chiselled as though the gods had done it themselves. Logan looked into his eyes and smiled. "Having- fun?"  
"Ow- yeah UHH!" He could barely speak through his moans. Logan leaned forward and began to kiss him while he thrust. They were ultimately making love now. Any lust had become pure passion. The kiss was long, and the sex was rough. Both of them were breathing heavily into each other's mouths. Logan tasted of cigar smoke and candy from the carnival. Hank smiled to himself as they continued. Logan ended the kiss and pulled out of Hank.

"What happened? Are you ok?"  
"I want a turn."  
"I'd rip you in half!"  
"Healing powers." Logan smiled and pulled Hank off the bike by his feet, then jumped up and leaned back. "Gimme all ya got."  
"I don't want to hurt you."  
"I want you to do me."  
"Logan..."  
"I want this. Do it for me." Hank couldn't argue. He spat onto his hand like Logan had done and rubbed it onto his throbbing member. He walked over to Logan and grabbed his legs, draping them over his shoulders. "Do it."  
"Alright." Hank pressed his cock against Logan's ass, and Logan's face scrunched up. He pushed hard, and eventually his head was sheathed. Logan was breathing heavily, and moaning between breaths.  
"Keep going!" he begged. Hank pushed in more, and Logan screamed. He was beginning to draw blood, but he would heal quick enough that it wasn't really a concern. All it was really doing was making his hole stretcher, so he could enjoy it more. Hank made it to the hilt and stopped.  
"Fuck me." Hank didn't respond. He pulled slowly away, and then pushed back in. Logan's ass was so tight, and each move he made caused him to feel woozy with excitement. Logan's face showed that he was obviously in pain, but he loved it. Hank pushed in a little faster, and Logan screamed again. "What are you waiting for? Fuck me harder!" That's when Hank let his inner animal take over. He grabbed Logan by the thighs and pulled him in fast, deeper than before. Another scream. Hank pummelled his ass with more force than he had ever exerted having sex before. Logan's eyes watered, and his breathing became laboured. "Yes..." he gasped. Hank let out a loud growl and forced himself in one last time before he orgasmed. He blew his load deep inside Logan, and shortly after Logan shot his warm cum all over their chests and stomachs. Hank pulled out slowly and smiled."How was that?"  
"I'd ride that one again. Holy shit." Logan sat up and grabbed Hank by the back of the head and pulled his face close. "Kiss me, you beast." They kissed long and hard, and it wasn't until the sun began to make its way behind the wall did they begin to re dress.  
"Do you think people will know?"  
"Who cares?"  
"I thought you-"  
If a little embarrassment will get me that, then I'm up for it." Logan hopped on the bike, and Hank got on behind him. "I love you." Logan said something, but he couldn't hear over the bike. "I said I love you!"  
"I said I love you too!" The two men began to drive off towards home. Hank leaned forward and rested his head on Logan's shoulder. He could feel his heartbeat. The butterflies returned, and he smiled. This was turning out to be a great day.


	9. Chapter 9

"You hungry?"  
"Yes!" They sped across the darkening countryside. The first of the stars were beginning to show, and the sun was nearing the bottom of the sky, making it a deep pink. Hank held Logan close, and kissed his neck.  
"Where do you wanna eat?"  
"Where is there to eat? Were in the middle of nowhere..."  
"We'll find somewhere." The bike picked up speed.  
"Logan?"  
"What?"  
"Back there... I just-"  
"You ok with it?"  
"I wanted to thank you. That was probably the most passionate moment of my life."  
"I'm glad you liked it." In the distance a small town began to appear.  
"This isn't the way we came."  
"This way had food. All that sex made me hungry." Hank snickered lightly to himself. He had had sex with Logan just a few hours ago. The thought of all his dreams coming together filled his mind with awe and wonder. He felt foolish focusing on his dreams, rather than the sex itself, but it felt more like a fantasy than a real thing, although he could still feel the tingling sensation from when Logan had taken him. Fuck seemed to hostile a word. What had happened was a thing of beauty, or at least it to Hank. The town grew slowly closer, and the two men sat silent. Hank watched as the sun finally touched the ground. It would be night soon. The first night of the rest of his life, if things fell into place as he wished they would.

They pulled into the parking lot of a small diner on the outskirts of the town. Hank hopped off the bike and put out his hand for Logan. He had this impulse to be a gentleman, because let's face it... Logan is no gentleman. Logan grabbed the hand, more for Hank's sake than for the help getting down. They walked together to the doors. On the side of the diner there was a small sign that read "mutants allowed."  
"Looks like we're good to go, blue." Logan pushed the door, and they walked inside, still hand in hand.

They entered a small, crowded room, filled with bright red chairs and tables. Two women in uniforms stood behind the counter talking, but when they noticed the two men walking towards them, they became quiet.  
"For two please" Logan smiled. He looked down at their name tags. The taller one was called Tallon, the shorter one Cyrena. Cyrena was the first to speak.  
"Right this way." She came out from behind the counter and saw their hands. "Oh. You two are... um... a couple?"  
"Yeah, we are" Logan retorted. "You got a problem with that?" Cyrena suddenly became very nervous looking.  
"Not at all! I'm a Lesbian anyways. Sorry, I didn't mean to come across as rude." Logan opened his mouth to speak, but Hank interrupted.  
"Are you two together?" Tallon immediately spoke up.  
"No, I'm straight." Cyrena eyed Tallon slowly and began to walk towards a vacant table. An older couple sat across from them, and they smiled at the two as they sat.  
"Can I get you something to drink?"  
"I'll have a beer, and he'll have a mix of coke and sprite." Cyrena looked down at Hank.  
"Strange combination..."  
"I don't like either by itself" Hank explained. "So when I mix them, I taste only the parts of each that I like."  
"Well, I'll have to give it a try then." She turned and left.

"She seems nice" Hank said, smiling slightly.  
"Hard to believe she's a lesbian."  
"I know, I'd expect it more of the other waitress, what was her name?"  
"Tallon I think."  
"Right. But that's not important right now."  
"What do you have in mind?" A seductive smile made its way onto Logan's face. He reached across the table, grabbed Hank's hands and rubbed the tops of them slowly with his thumbs.  
"I was maybe thinking we should finish up here, and then have another...encounter." Hank smiled back at Logan and leaned in closer.  
"Sounds like fun. Where?"  
"Outside again, but under the stars."  
"Oohh, kinky." Two glasses were shoved between them.  
"Here are your drinks guys. Sorry to interrupt your moment, but have you decided on your food yet?"  
"Not quite" Logan responded.  
"Too hungry for each other I suppose." She smiled big, like the woman at the theme park, but not nearly as terrifying. "Take your time, guys." She turned and walked back to the counter. Tallon was off taking more orders. There was a clang of the door as it slammed, but Logan and Hank didn't notice. Hank took a sip of his drink.  
"I wish I was the straw." Logan said jokingly. He took a swig of his beer.  
"I can't think of anything sexual about the way you drink beer, so I'm not even going to try." Logan smirked, then slowly licked the rim of the bottle in the most obscene way he could. Hank let out a laugh, then covered his mouth.  
"Hot enough for ya?"  
"You just look stupid."  
"You like it."  
"We should decide what were eating, so we can finish and go attend to... well."  
"Right." They both reached for the menus and scanned through them. Logan slammed his down on the table and smiled.  
"Done." Hank looked passed his menu, then back at it. He was stumped between the fettuccini Alfredo and the chicken parme. He had always been a pasta man.  
"What should I get?"  
"Steak."  
"I don't want steak."  
"Well, then I'm the worst person to ask." Hank put the menu down and closed his eyes. He held his finger out to pick randomly from the pasta page.  
"What the hell are you doin'?  
"Deciding." Hank swung his hand slowly over the page, waiting for the perfect moment to stop. A pair of lips met his. Startled, he opened his eyes to see that Logan had leaned over the table, and was now (aside from being in an awkward position) kissing him. He closed his eyes again, and they continued to kiss. From behind him he heard someone clapping. Then another, then another. Soon the entire diner was cheering for them. Cyrena's voice rung out over the clapping "gay is ok!" She began to chant it, and everyone began to join. Hank felt Logan's mouth curve into a smile. Logan slowed the kiss for a second, only to mutter "I love you" before continuing. Logan climbed onto the table and crawled over to Hank, so that they could be more intimate. Their breathing was quickening. The cheering grew louder and louder, and the chant rang out loud and clear. Hank made his way slowly to the top of the table, and they embraced. Logan pulled away and smiled, a tear running down his face. "I wish it was this easy in the real world."  
"It will be. We just have to be patient."  
"We shouldn't have to wait. It's fuckin' stupid that we have to wait." Hank leaned in and kissed him again. The cheering quickened.  
"Well, let's just live it up while were here." Hank wiped the tear from Logan's rough face, and stepped off of the table. He put his hand out for Logan, and helped him down. Everyone had circled around their table, and the cheering had slowed to a dull roar. Hank looked over to Cyrena, who was standing closest to them.  
"Well both have the steak." He grabbed Logan by the collar and pulled him in, kissing him hard. The crowd cheered.


	10. Chapter 10

"That was awesome" Logan said as he gobbled down the last few bites of his steak. Cyrena returned with an empty tray and took Logan's plate. Hank was still nibbling.  
"Ya know, this has been a great day." Hank looked up at him.  
"Yes. It has."  
"What should we do now?" Hank looked down at his watch.  
"Logan, it's almost ten. We should really-"  
"Oh, don't be so anal." Logan stopped, thought about what he said, and smiled.  
"What's the grin for?"  
"I said anal." Logan snickered lightly to himself.  
"You're so immature."  
"Meh, I don't care. I'd rather be immature than be super anal like you."  
"I am NOT anal."  
"Oh yeah? Does your butt still hurt?" Hank didn't respond. "That's called anal."  
"I know what it's called. And you had your fair share of it too."  
"Not enough to hold me over for much longer." A seductive smile creeped along Logan's face.  
"Are you honestly thinking of sex?"  
"No, I'm thinking of penguins. Of course I'm thinking about sex."  
"Not so loud" Hank cautioned, slightly embarrassed.  
"Sorry. I just really wanna go again. I'm hard just thinking about it." Hank could feel his own cock beginning to stiffen with the thought of seeing Logan naked again.  
"Should we... um... go then?"  
"I guess." Cyrena returned with the dessert menus.  
"You boys want anything for dessert?"  
"Nah, he's my dessert" Logan replied. Hank felt himself blush.  
"Awe, you two are just too cute! I'll get your bill." She turned and left.  
"So, where are we going to go?"  
"I dunno. I was thinking we just camp out beneath the stars or something."  
"Like in Brokeback Mountain?"  
"In what?"  
"It's a movie about two gay cowboys. It was really good."  
"Never seen it." Cyrena came back.  
"Alright, now here's your bill. Just pay Tallon on your way out. Have a great night you two!" She turned and left.  
"She was nice."  
"Nosy... but nice."  
"So, just out in the open?"  
"Just like last time."  
"But it's night time. We'll get cold."  
"I'll get cold. You come with a built in coat, remember..."  
"Right... I'll keep you warm then." Hank stood from the table and adjusted himself so his erection faced up rather than stark forward. It was more inconspicuous that way. Logan stood and Hank looked down at his crotch. An obvious bump was there, but Logan quickly adjusted himself, but you could still tell something was up. They made their way over to the counter where the other waitress, Tallon, stood. They paid her, and left.

The night air was chilly and stale. Other than the distant street lights, the night was black. They walked slowly to the bike holding hands, talking about what they were about to do. Neither was really sure it was a good idea, seeing how cold it had gotten, but nonetheless they would try. Logan sat on the bike first and handed a helmet over to Hank. Hank put it on and sat down. Logan started the bike, and its rumble echoed into the dark night. Hank wrapped his hands around Logan, only to be met by Logan's hands. They were very cold. They just held hands for a minute, before Logan pulled Hank's hands down his stomach and to his jeans.  
"I want you to start now."  
"Start jerking you off?"  
"Yeah." Logan let go of Hank and put the bike into reverse. They slowly backed out of the parking lot. "Undo my jeans."  
"Right now?"  
"Yes, right now." Hank could feel the warmth of Logan's cock through the jeans. He unbuttoned them and slowly undid the zipper. By now they were speeding down the highway.  
"Isn't this dangerous?"  
"Yeah, but that adds to the thrill." Hank couldn't argue with that. He slid the jeans down a bit, then the boxers. The wind was freezing against his face, but Logan was warm in his hands. "Do it" Logan yelled over the wind. Hank began to pump him. The bike slowed slightly, and Logan put his head back against Hank.  
"Logan, the road..." Logan opened his eyes slowly.  
"Right..." The bike swerved quickly to the side of the road, causing Hank to lose his balance. He let go of Logan's cock and held him for dear life as the bike came to a screeching halt on the side of the road.  
"What the hell, Logan?" Logan shook Hank off and pushed him off the bike. He fell to the ground.  
"I can't wait anymore!" Logan jumped off onto Hank and kissed him. The lights from the bike were the only means of sight. Logan forcefully undid Hank's pants and slid them off.  
"Logan? What the fuck?" He didn't respond. He simply started sucking. He sucked almost violently, making sloppy noises that cut through the silence. Hank grabbed the grass around him and pulled. He liked this new forceful Logan. The head was fast, and Logan was taking him all the way. Hank moaned loudly, and Logan continued. The noises were loud, gasps and sloshes as Logan devoured Hank. The two men stayed that way for another minute, before Logan sat up. He wiped his mouth, and smiled.  
"What? What's the smile for?"  
"I got an idea."


	11. Chapter 11

Logan pushed himself up and adjusted himself. His obvious boner protruded through his pants in a way that almost made Hank laugh, but he knew not to. Logan opened the seat of the bike and pulled out the water bottles, then the leather uniforms, and finally a thick blanket that Hank had mistaken for simply the bottom of the compartment. He took the blanket with him as he walked farther into the field, and just before he disappeared into the darkness, he stopped. He unfolded the blanket and set it on the ground. Hank watched as Logan flattened out the blanket, pulling at each end until it was perfect. Then he walked back.  
"What's the blanket for?"  
"To sleep on." Hank took a second to think about what he just said.  
"But it's freezing out."  
"Are you cold?" Hank stood slowly. Other than the wind against his wet cock he felt fine.  
"No" he responded. Logan smiled.  
"Then we'll sleep out here."  
"Logan... I don't know."  
"Oh come on, blue." The nick name stuck in his heart like a warm sweater straight from the dryer. He felt himself blush again, but he knew it was a ridiculous idea.  
"Logan, maybe we should-"  
"Leather can be warm."  
"Huh?"  
"Actually, leather can be pretty hot."  
"What are you talking about?" Logan gestured to the ground beside the bike. There, glistening lightly from the bikes headlights, were their uniforms. Hank caught on right away. "Oohh... Kinky."  
"Thought you'd agree." Logan pulled his shirt off slowly, making it more of a show than anything. In the dim light, the shadows on his body made him look even more muscular than usual. Hank felt his erection growing. Logan then slipped off his jeans. He looked like he was about to freeze, but he still played up the sexiness.  
"You gunna join me? Or do I have to freeze alone?" He smiled and slid down his underwear, exposing his cock again. It was just as big as before, but in the light it seemed to glisten, almost as though it was wet. Hank assumed it must be precum.

Hank unbuttoned his shirt very slowly, moving his hips from side to side in an attempt to look sexy, but he ended up looking more like a paraplegic Sasquatch. Logan smiled big and began to stroke himself. Hank dropped his shirt to the ground and undid his jeans.  
"Can I put my uniform on? I'm gunna be a Logancicle pretty soon."  
"Go ahead, just promise me I get to take it off you when were a little... warmer."  
"You have my word." With that he bent down to pick up the jacket, but he did it in a way that put his ass right in front of Hank. Hank smirked and pushed him. Logan stumbled and caught himself on the bike.  
"What was that for?"  
"It was right there. Either I pushed it, or fucked it."  
"You picked the wrong option..." Hank smiled and slid his underwear off. They both stood stark naked in the dark, seeing each other only by the dim light of the motorcycle. Its rumble was deep as it cut through the silence of the night. Logan bent down again and picked up his leather pants.  
"We gunna do this? Or what?" Hank bent down and grabbed his jacket, and on the way up he gave Logan's cock a little lick.  
"Were going to do this." He raised his arms and let the jacket slide on. It was snug, mostly for agility in battle, but for now it just looked hot. Logan pulled on his pants and buttoned them up, leaving his cock and balls hanging out through the opened zipper.  
"That's hot."  
"Ya think?"  
"I do."  
"Put some pants on." Logan picked up Hank's pants and threw them to him. He pulled them on, and buttoned them the same way Logan had, leaving everything hanging out.  
"That does look hot."  
"Aren't you cold without a shirt on?"  
"It adds to the thrill of it."  
"You sure like thrill."  
"What can I say? I like being kinky."  
"I can tell." Logan walked slowly closer and rubbed Hank's cock slowly with the palm of his hand. It was colder than usual, and Hank cringed at the freezing touch.  
"Can you be kinky?" That seductive smirk made its way back to Logan's face, but more lustful than before.  
"I can sure as hell try."  
"Good." Logan slowly bent down to his knees. He looked at the monster before him, and smiled. "Hello again" he said, almost cheerfully before wrapping his lips around it. Hank thought of the words over and over in his head. "Can you be kinky?" Could he be? He didn't know. He had never been forced to be. His mind wasn't fully there, seeing how half of it was in his other head, the one Logan was attending to. He filed through his brain, playing out different situations, but scrapping each one. Finally, he gave in to his better instincts.

"Logan?" Logan looked up at him and licked his lips.  
"Yeah?"  
"How do you be 'kinky'?" Logan thought for a moment, stood and began to pace. Hank watched him for a while, admiring his body, but confused that Logan couldn't come up with an answer quick enough. "Logan?" Logan raised a finger to sush him, and continued to pace. Without looking up, he muttered to himself "well, I guess being kinky starts with a little force..."  
"Force?" In a split second he was on the ground, Logan on top of him. Their mouths here pressed together, but Hank wasn't really doing anything. Logan lifted himself from Hank's face and smiled.  
"What's going through your head right now?"  
"You scared me, and my back hurts now..."  
"And?"  
"And why did you stop?" Hank wrapped his arms around the back of Logan's neck and pulled him in close, hovering for a second before taking the plunge. After a second or two, Hank began to rock himself. Logan stopped the kiss.  
"What are you doing?" Hank just smiled. With one powerful rock, they turned, putting Logan on the bottom. Hank grabbed Logan by the wrists and forced his hands into the ground beside him. He couldn't move. Hank bent forward, and just before that were about to kiss, Hank opened his mouth.  
"Quit stalling" he said, slight irritation and pure lust in his voice.  
"You quit stallin'. Just fuck me already." Without letting go of Logan's wrists, Hank pushed himself up and sat on Logan's stomach.  
"Oh, you would want that, wouldn't you...?"  
"Now you're getting the hang of bein' kinky." Hank wasn't really sure what had come over him, but he liked the power. He shifted himself higher onto Logan's chest, his half flaccid cock lying just below Logan's chin.  
"Suck it" he demanded. A look of confusion made its way to Logan's face. He wasn't used to Hank being this forceful, but it was hot. The grass under his bare back was cold and moist, and the weight of Hank was forcing him into the ground, making it harder to breathe, but he was too horny to notice. Hank took Logan's wrists and forced them over his head, then switched the left one into his right hand. His hands were large enough to hold both of Logan's to the ground, and this left him with a free hand. He grabbed his cock, shifted himself a little closer, and dropped it onto Logan's lips. "I said suck." Hank was scaring himself with how demanding he was being, but he had never been in control before, and it felt too good to pass it up. Logan opened his mouth and licked the underside of the meat slowly. Hank tilted his hips so that it was facing more down Logan's throat. Before he moved on, Hank had to make sure he wasn't making Logan uncomfortable. He lifted himself out of Logan's mouth. "You like this?"  
"Oh fuck yes. I've never been the dominated one before. Don't stop." Hank lifted his hips and aligned himself, then plunged his rod deep into Logan's throat. Logan made a bit of a gargling noise, but took the whole thing. He stayed there for a while, then began to pump his hips, fucking Logan's mouth. He turned to see Logan's cock, hard as ever, just sitting stark up. He reached for it with his free hand and began to stroke it. Logan clenched his jaw slightly, not to bite, but with the shock of his cock being touched. Hank thrust in faster, and had it so each thrust matched with a pump of Logan's cock. Hank felt some precum run down his hand from Logan. Then Hank got an idea of his own. He let go of Logan's wrists, and slowly turned himself around, never stopping his hips. He made a full 180 turn, and found himself staring at Logan's hard member. He lowered his head, and began to suck. He sucked for a good 5 minutes, when he felt Logan push on his hips. He pulled out of Logan's mouth and sat on the grass beside him.  
"You ok?"  
"We gotta ditch the pants. I wanna go all the way."


	12. Chapter 12

Logan stood and undid his zipper slowly. Hank remained on the ground for a while, just staring. He wasn't sure what to think. He loved Logan, but it felt too... well, let's just Hank was never a very kinky person. But he knew Logan liked it, so he forced himself to have fun.  
"Hank? You ok?" Hank snapped out of whatever trance he was in and looked up at him.  
"Oh, I'm fine. What now?"  
"Well its gunna be hard to be your bitch if ya still got your pants on." Hank felt a dropping in his stomach. What just happened to him? He was having so much fun. He felt his eyes begin to tear up. "Hank? What's wrong?"  
"I don't know..." A small sniffle escaped him. He turned away and wiped his face. Logan quickly pulled his pants back up and knelt to Hank's level.  
"What happened? Are you ok?" Logan never really had to deal with crying people before. He always found himself awkward around them. Hank wrapped his legs in his arms and pulled them to his chest.  
"I'm just" he let out a small yelp "so happy... but this isn't me." Logan put his arm around him and sat. "I'm sorry. I'm over tired..." He turned away from Logan. He was royally embarrassed to be crying. He never cried around people.  
"What happened? Did I do something?" Logan was beginning to become very awkward.  
"No, you didn't do anything. You were perfect."  
"Then what?" Hank turned and buried his face in Logan's chest. His crying had turned into wailing. Logan began to run his hands through Hank's hair.  
"I just-" he lifted himself to look Logan in the eye. "I feel like-" His focus went passed Logan as he talked. "I feel bad treating you like that." Logan hugged him tight and rubbed his back lightly. They sat in each other's embrace for awhile. The quiet rumble of a motorcycle could be heard between Hank's sniffles. Logan kissed him on the top of the head.  
"We can stop then. We don't have to do that." He had grown completely flaccid now. This was really killing his mood.  
"No, if you want to-"  
"No. Obviously you don't wanna, so we won't." The motorcycle sounds were growing louder, and hank could see the lights in the distance now.  
"Someone's coming. We should get dressed so you won't" he thought "get embarrassed." His face drooped.  
"Hank. What happened to you?"  
"Like I said... I'm over tired." He jerked slightly as he began to heave from the heavy crying earlier. Logan held his hand in his and smiled.  
"You could never embarrass me." He forced a smile. The lights grew closer.  
"I love you." Closer.  
"I love you too." Logan leaned in and kissed Hank. The bike pulled up right next to them.  
"What the fuck?" the driver yelled. Logan pushed Hank off. He knew that voice.

"I always knew you were a little fruity" Victor said as he stepped off the bike.  
"Fuck off, Creed" Logan scowled. He shot his claws out and pointed one toward the approaching man.  
"Does killing you count as a hate crime now, you fag?" Logan swallowed back anger. "And what the fuck is up with your boyfriend? Bestiality is a sin, Jimmy..." Hank swallowed back tears.  
"I SAID; get the fuck out of here!"  
"So what? You can get your ass fucked by this mutant cow? I don't think so." Victor began to walk slowly towards them.  
"Hank, get behind that tree." Hank looked up at Logan.  
"Logan, I've been fighting just as long as-"  
"GET BEHIND THE FUCKIN' TREE!" Hank jumped up and began to run. This was trouble, and he knew it. He felt tears begin to run down his cheeks again. He was an emotional wreck. He got to the tree and looked back to Logan. He circled the man slowly, ready to attack. In the dim light, he saw that the man was about 8 feet tall, a giant to any normal person, and to someone as short as Logan, it looked like David and Goliath. Hank screamed out, too weak feeling to fight "BE CAREFUL!"

The man's head cocked in the direction of the tree, and he began to run. Logan leapt, but missed him entirely. Hank watched as the blur sped towards him, running like a cat. Hank forced himself to stand and he let out a loud roar. The man jumped at him, hands facing outwards. Hank went to chest bump him, but instead he felt something stab into him. Claws, unlike Logan's. More like his own, but much sharper, and longer. Long enough, he assumed, to reach vital organs if lodged in someone's abdomen. He let out a small yelp, then he screamed. The man pulled his hands out and stabbed again. Hank fell to the ground and began to pull himself away. He felt one claw cut into his back. He tasted blood. Then a familiar yell interrupted him. The man was thrust off of him, and Hank could hear them fighting. He turned himself over to his back and felt his own stomach and chest. 24 deep cuts were scattered about on his body, one from each of the man's fingers. A cold realization hit him.  
"LOGAN!" he called. He heard a loud grunt come from behind him, then silence.

He lied on his back, alone. He felt colder than before.  
"LOGAN!" he called again. He lifted himself to a sitting position, ignoring the pain. Looking around, he saw no one. "LOGAN!" he called again. The blood was warm running down his stomach. He heard footsteps in the distance. Quick footsteps, as though someone was running. "Logan? Is that you?" The man poked his head around the tree. Hank felt his heart ship a beat. He tried to lift himself, but he couldn't. The man smiled evilly.  
"Fruity ain't gunna save ya now, blue." The nickname somehow twisted in Hank's mind. He thought of Logan, and how that morning he had been so miserable, and the Ferris wheel, and the restaurant, and the way they had made love, and he knew that Logan was dead, and without Logan... there was nothing.  
"Do it, you bastard." The man lifted his arm and grinned.  
"This is gunna feel good." He took a swing, and just as he was about to hit him, he flew to the side. Logan ran over and pinned the man to the ground.  
"Go fuck yourself." Then Hank heard a squelching sound. Logan ran over to hank and knelt down next to him.  
"You ok, blue?" Hank said nothing. Logan looked down at him and saw the glistening on his body. Then he smelled the blood. "Hank? Oh Shit!" Logan felt his stomach flip. He put his arm around Hank and moved in closer. "Wanna lie down?"  
"Please." Logan shifted himself so that Hank was resting on his lap.  
"Does it hurt?"  
"Yes."  
"Hank... I-"  
"I'm not afraid to die."  
"Don't say that... NEVER say that!" Logan felt himself getting angry. Hank put his hand up and stroked Logan's face. He felt something wet fall on him. It was beginning to rain. "Hank... You're not gunna die."  
"You don't know that."  
"Yeah, I do."  
"I have to tell you something."  
"Then tell me something."  
"This morning... My dream was about you." Hank chuckled slightly, but cringed soon after from pain.  
"I kinda figured."  
"I love you. I really do."  
"Then promise me you won't die."  
"You have my word."


	13. Chapter 13

The rain was growing heavier. Logan sat on the grass with Hank's head rested on his lap. It happened too fast. He thought back to the fight, and wondered at what point had this all happened. He began to blame himself, blame Victor. Nothing seemed right.  
"Logan?"  
"What?" He felt anger building up inside him.  
"Can we talk?"  
"What about?"  
"Today. I just-" he coughed softly "wanted to thank you." Logan pulled Hank closer.  
"No, thank you. You helped me through feelings I couldn't explain before."  
"I had fun." He forced a smile, but in the dim light Logan couldn't tell. It was almost 3 now, and the sun was far from up.  
"Me too. We'll have to do this again sometime."  
"If there is a next time." A tear formed in Logan's eye, but he brushed it away quickly.  
"I swear, if you die..."  
"I was kidding." Logan sighed softly, leaned over and kissed Hank on the lips.  
"Don't kid like that." They remained silent for awhile, the rain becoming heavier still. Logan looked over to the lights of the bike.  
"What about that man?"  
"Oh Creed? I took care of him."  
"You mean you..?"  
"No. He's got a healing factor too. I just scared him off."  
"Oh." They became silent again. Emotions were running wild in both their minds, but neither knew how to express them. They began to shiver from the cold.  
"Gimme a second, I'm gunna grab the blanket." He laid Hank onto the grass, and rolled him on his side, then ventured to the blanket on the ground.

He knew it would be soaked, but he had to get away from Hank. He couldn't bear it. He stopped and looked back, then felt the tears again. He began to run. Too much at once. He began to cry harder, but he didn't really notice. All he could focus on was... well... nothing. His mind was a jumble of emotions. The rain began to hurt as it fell harder. He continued to run away, not knowing where he was headed, but knowing he needed to find help. His feet began to slip on the wet grass, and he found himself stumbling along, wailing at the top of his lungs. He tripped and landed face first on the ground. He stayed down for a minute or so, screaming into the ground, not knowing if it was worth getting up. The rain stung as it hit his bare back. The water around him slowly rose, until he had no choice but to sit up. He pulled at his hair, and the grass, anything he could get his hands on as he sobbed. Never had he been so upset. He shot his claws out and began to stab the ground angrily, screaming and swearing. The blanket sat about ten feet away from him, but he ignored it. All he could focus on was the fact that Hank could already be dead. But he hadn't thought of Hank really, because he had left him alone. Forcing himself to man up, he walked slowly to the blanket and picked it up. He looked at it for awhile, his eyes burning from the tears. Then he began to run back in the direction of the tree.

Hank laid on the grass, rain pounding on him heavily, almost hurting. He closed his eyes. The pain was awful, and the thought of dying scared him, although he could never admit it. He wrapped an arm around himself and began to sob. Logan had left to grab the blanket, but in the distance all he could hear was screaming. Maybe that Creed character was back to finish the job. He didn't know, but the cold was beginning to envelop him. The water level was rising quickly, but not enough to have to move yet. Logan had been gone longer than he had anticipated, and he was beginning to worry. He rolled himself onto his back, trying to ignore the pain. He yet out a blood curdling scream as he finally pushed himself up. The warm blood contrasted the freezing rain, making him feel feverish. "Logan?" he screamed into the night. No response. "LOGAN?" The rain was too loud to really hear anything. He sat thinking for awhile, when he decided that he would have to find Logan himself. He pushed himself up and grabbed the tree for support. He was standing fully in about a minute, but he felt so light headed he was sure he would faint. Not wanting to risk it, he stood against the tree for awhile before moving. The first step was small, and he felt dizzy from the blood loss and the cold, but he took another step. Then another. It hurt each time, but he had to. "LOGAN? WHERE ARE YOU?" he called into the endless night.

Logan ran as quickly as he could back to the tree. The lights of the bike off of the rain gave the tree a glistening look. He began to cramp up on his left side, so his run slowed to a jog. The rain ran into his open mouth as he panted heavily, and his feet continued to slip, but he never fell. To keep himself going, he whispered to himself "he promised he'd never die." In the distance he saw a blur near the tree, but he thought nothing of it.

Hank could see Logan walking back slowly. He began to try to run, but it became more of a limping hop across the field. "LOGAN!" he called.

Logan stopped walking. Did someone call his name? He squinted at the blur next to the tree, and noticed that it was moving slightly. He walked quicker towards it. Maybe Creed came back? His walk grew into a run. A bolt of lightning shot across the sky, illuminating the landscape for only a second. The blur shone blue. Hank. He began to run faster.

The lightning burned his eyes, but he was now sure it was Logan. He began to run faster, but his vision began to blot out. He felt light headed, and the sounds of the rain became silent, although he could still feel each rain drop.

Logan watched in horror as Hank collapsed.

"HANK!" he screamed. He dropped the blanket and ran. Another bolt of lightning made him jump slightly, and he slipped. Pushing himself up as fast as he could, he continued to run to Hank. He stopped as he reached him. He was breathing. Logan collapsed to his knees and pulled Hank close.  
"Talk! Say something, Damnit!" Logan shook him hard, and slapped him across the face. Hank didn't move. "Hank, this isn't funny!" he cried. Another bolt of lightning shot across the sky, but this time it hit the tree. Sparks shot out in every direction as the piercing sound of fire and electricity cut through the darkness. Logan got to his feet and pulled Hank away from the ignited tree. The entire field lit up from the light of the burning tree. Logan slipped and fell on his knees, but he kept Hank up. Rolling to sit, he pulled Hank up to himself again. Hank was covered in small holes, each bleeding slightly. Logan pulled Hank close and hugged him.  
"Say...anything." He began to cry. Hank's limp body was heavy, but he hugged him tightly either way. Hank was still breathing slightly, but Logan knew that it wouldn't be for too long. Logan found himself thinking back to that very morning, regretting every minute of it. If he had just gone to the training session everything would have been fine. But then again, he thought about their first kiss, and the restaurant, and the sex- no. The love they shared. He kissed Hank softly on the lips and whispered "I love you... So much." He felt Hank stir slightly, and then he heard a small response.  
"I love you too." Logan closed his eyes and began to cry. Then everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

Logan opened his eyes. It took a while to focus, but he found himself in his own bed. Was it all a dream? The blankets around him were soaked in his sweat, and his eyes burned as though he had been crying. It was a dream. Nothing more. The kiss, the sex, the death... Logan rested his head in his hands and breathed deeply. He was relieved it was only a dream. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, still trying to make sense of the ridiculous dream, when there came a knock at the door.  
"Come in" he called. Rogue opened the door slowly, tears running down her cheeks.  
"Oh, Logan! It's so good to see you!" He didn't really understand what was going on. She ran over and hugged him tight. "What were you thinking? What happened?" He was still confused.  
"What do you mean what happened?" A deep feeling of remorse hit him, wondering if he had been drunk the night before.  
"We found you on the side of the road." Logan felt his stomach flip inside him. Everything went cold, and his eyes widened.  
"Where's Hank..?" Rogue looked at her feet and began to mumble quietly. Tears began to well up in her eyes. Logan felt a tear run down his cheek. His lips began to quiver.  
"Logan? Are you ok, sugah?" Logan took a huge breath, held it for a second, then exhaled.  
"Where. Is. Hank?" She reached out as though to hug him, but he remained seated, his eyes watering. He was too upset to be angry anymore.  
"Hank's in the infirmary. He..."  
"He what?" Again, Rogue didn't say anything. She choked on her soft sobs, swallowed them back, and stared into Logan's eyes.  
"He's in a coma."  
"So he's not dead?"  
"No... Not yet..." His head lowered slowly, and he let out a horrible sound. "Logan? What happened?"  
"He went on the drop of doom." He put his hands in his face and cried harder.  
"Is that what happened? Did it crash or something." Logan looked up at her and whispered through his tears.  
"I promised I'd tell you if he went on it."  
"Tell me what?" He stared at her for a second, then put his arms out as though to hug her. She walked slowly towards him, and instead of hugging him, she sat next to him, rubbing his back. Logan swallowed loudly.  
"I love him." He sniffled and wiped his face.  
"We all love him, and were all worried."  
"You don't understand." He pushed her off and stood. He wrapped his arms around himself and began to pace. "I've never been kissed like that before. Ever." Rogue's expression changed to one of confusion.  
"You mean..."  
"I'm gay, Rogue. And I love Hank." He felt himself getting angry. "And I want to see him."  
"How long have you-"  
"Oh, sure. That's the first thing you'd ask? Not 'oh Logan, this must be so hard for you' or 'I'll take you to him.'"  
"Don't get mad at me because I didn't try to read your mind." She began to cry again.  
"He's in the infirmary, right?"  
"Yeah... Third room on the left." Logan walked out the door and slammed it behind him, leaving Rogue crying inside. Upon entering the hallway, he lost it. There was a small table with a vase across from him. He picked it up and began slamming it against his door. Rogue screamed from inside, but he continued until the table was little more than splinters. He leaned back against the door and broke down crying. He slid down it slowly until he was sitting on the ground among the chunks of wood.

Ororo ran down the hallway towards him.  
"Logan? What has happened?" Logan looked up at her. His eyes were stained red, and his face glistened from the tears.  
"Take me to Hank."  
"Logan, he-" Logan jumped up and grabbed her by the collar of her blouse.  
"Take me to him... I want to see him." He let go of her and she stepped back. Her eyes looked sad, but she seemed afraid.  
"Fine. But never treat me this way again." Logan got ready to punch her, but instead he got the wall. She screamed.  
"If you're just gunna keep freaking out, just leave, I can find my own way." She began to leave. "Oh, fuck you too, Ro!" She began to run.

Logan made his way down the long corridor to the infirmary. Every few seconds he would hope it was a dream, and he could wake up, and end this whole thing. But then he would think of the day, and wonder if it was worth losing all those memories. But what are memories without someone you love to share them with. The door to the infirmary was large and metal. He stood outside it for a minute, not sure if he really wanted to see Hank if he was dying and in pain. But Hank was in a coma. He wanted to see him before he died, even if Hank couldn't see him back, but maybe he would hear him. Maybe Logan's voice could bring him out of it, or maybe it was wishful thinking. Wishful thinking, like on the Ferris wheel. He pushed the door open and walked in. The hall was long, with small white doors on either side. The third door on the left was open wide. He peered inside to see Charles and Jean staring down at the bed. Hank was under a white blanket.  
"What are ya doin'?" Startled, they both turned around quickly. They both had their hands to their heads.  
"Were trying to reach him" replied Jean.  
"Have you seen his memories?" Jean looked at the professor, and he nodded. She dropped her hands and ran over to Logan, hugging him.  
"I'm so sorry. This must be so hard for you."  
"So you know then?" Charles wheeled himself over and held Logan's hand.  
"Logan..." he stopped to think. "You have to be prepared for the worst..." Logan pulled his hand away.  
"Take the blanket off." Jean let go of Logan and raised her hand in the direction of the bed. The blanket rose, revealing Hank.

His chest was bandaged, but blood was still leaking through. His face looked peaceful, but he was covered in sweat. A breathing mechanism was hooked up to him. Logan walked slowly towards him, pulled up a chair, and sat.  
"Hi Hank." He reached over and held his hand. Jean walked over and put her hand on his shoulder.  
"Logan. It's been almost two days." He ignored her.  
"It's me, Logan."  
"Logan. The professor and I need to-"  
"It's about time you wake up. I'm really startin' ta miss ya."  
"Logan?" Jean was really beginning to get irritated.  
"This morning, when I decided I'd take you out, I wasn't planning on kissing you. It just kinda..." He shrugged Jean's hand off "came to me." He pulled Hank's hand up and kissed it. "But honestly, it was the best decision I ever made." Logan heard Charles leave, but he continued talking. "And when you kissed me back, I felt like the Ferris wheel, like I could just go forever. But if you die, I don't think I'll be able to go very far." He felt a tear run down his cheek. Jean knelt down beside Logan.  
"Logan, I know you are upset, but you really have to go."  
"Hank... Please don't die." He kissed his hand again. Jean smiled.  
"You have five minutes Logan, then we have to try again. She stood, kissed him on the top of the head, and left.

"Hank. Open your eyes." He stared at the lifeless man of the table. His breathing was slow, but definitely there. "Jean?" he called. "Can I take of the breathing thing for a second?" She poked her head back in.  
"You want to kiss him..."  
"What did I tell ya about going in my mind?" He smiled a broken smile.  
"Go ahead." She left. He stared at Hank for a while, not moving.  
"I love you" he whispered. He stood slightly and removed the mask over his mouth. He lowered his face slowly, and stopped about an inch away. The hesitation was the best part, before the kiss itself. He stayed there, not moving. He closed his eyes and began to cry again. He felt frozen, like death was slowly parting them. He began to pull his head away, not even bothering to kiss. He kept his eyes closed, and pushed up, only to be stopped by a hand. It grabbed the back of his neck. Jean... He went to push her away when a pair of lips met his. Shocked, he opened his eyes. Hank had his hands around his neck, and was sitting up slightly. Logan froze. Hank's lips were cold. He pulled away for a second.  
"Kiss me." Logan leaned in and did just that. An array of emotions filled him, and from behind he heard clapping. They both turned their heads to see a small group of people at the door of the room.  
"Remember the restaurant?" Logan asked.  
"Just kiss me." Hank sat up all the way, ignoring the pain, and Logan hopped onto the table. They kissed softly. The crowd began to disperse, leaving them alone in the white room. Hank wiped a tear from Logan's eye and smiled. "I love you too." They kissed again. Hank thought about that morning, and the day, and he thought to himself... "wishful thinking my ass."

THE END


End file.
